


Dead Cold Heart

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death, Gen, Sad, Short, dragon - Freeform, poem, the pairing is just mentioned
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Poème sur Sindragosa.





	Dead Cold Heart

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers et les personnages de WoW sont à Blizzard.

Autour d'elle le froid régnait

et seul le silence à ses appels répondait.

Sindragosa ne voulait pas mourir là,

pas dans ce sinistre endroit.

Elle ne pouvait plus voir,

et cela accentuait considérablement son désespoir.

Elle appelait Malygos son bien aimé,

elle l'implorait de venir la sauver.

A la désolation des dragons elle devait aller,

ou alors jamais en paix son esprit ne pourrait reposer.

Il l'avait abandonné,

celui qu'elle avait pendant si longtemps aimé.

Celui au côté du quel elle avait régné,

si fidèlement toutes ces années.

Tout le monde l'avait déjà oublié,

elle qui avait pourtant tant donné.

La fin approchait elle la sentait,

La légion, Neltharion, Malygos et les mortels tous elle les haïssait.

Ils l'avaient trahi,

un jour ils en paieraient le prix.

Un jour elle se vengerait,

et ils le regretteraient.


End file.
